


Actions

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [34]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actions always speak louder than words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes," she answered curiously before turning and giving him a suspicious look. "Why are you asking?"

He shrugged. "No reason really. Just wanted to be sure."

She could easily see his hesitation—she would always point out how bad of a liar Edward was after all. "You  _do_  have a reason. What is it, Ed?" 

He sighed. "Well," he began, unsure. "Sometimes, I feel that perhaps I…I just don't demonstrate exactly how I feel about you." Ed scratched the back of his neck almost nervously as he tried to explain. "Like maybe, I'm not… _affectionate_  enough."

She didn't know what to say to that.

After a quick glance her way, he continued. "You know I'm not very good at being romantic and all that jazz," the young man grimaced a bit, "and I don't really know how to change that…"

"Ed," Winry smiled, making her eyes shine brighter. "You're perfect just the way you are."

His eyes went wide, apparently not expecting  _that_  response. "Eh...?"

"You don't have to change or prove anything to me," her gaze softened as the words left her lips. "You've already done so much," she said as she caressed his cheek with a calloused thumb.

He froze for a moment, taking in what she'd just said. Soon enough, she was being swept off her feet and into his warm embrace unexpectedly. Through her laughter and surprise, she heard his whisper, "Winry, how is it that you always know what to say?"

"I just do," she replied with a satisfied smile as she met his adoring gaze.

He gave her a smile of his own. "I love you," he said quietly as he found her lips.

"Love you too."

They didn't need to say anything else, the gesture revealed everything they both felt and more.

Because, in the end, actions  _always_  speak louder than words.


End file.
